Secret
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Ron is curious about Hermione's feelings, so he sneaks into her room. Lot's of funny moment as well as romance!


A/N: This will be a fluffy and funny ficcie. Mostly R/Hr, and Harry's barely in it. Ron is curious about what happens in the girls dormitory when the lights go out...  
  
It was a normal night at Hogwarts except for the fact that Ron was oggling his best friend. . It was around the Christmas holidays, and the trio was sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was quite late at night. Ron was staring at Hermione, his friend of almost seven years, because he loved the way the fire lighted up her face. It made her eyes sparkle and her lio gloss shine. Crookshanks laid, curled up in Hermione's lap like a large fur ball. He was purring softly. The atmosphere was perfect. Ron could finally tell Hermione how he felt about her after all these years. But Harry was there! Then suddenly, Harry got up.  
  
"I'm really tired you guys. See you in the morning." He said, climbing the staircase to the boys dormitories. Ron nodded sheepishly. But then, Hermione got up too!  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked disappointedly.  
  
"To bed. See you tomorrow." She said, flashing him a warm smile. He smiled too. He got up and went in the opposite direction. 'God Ron, you had her right there. Why didn't you just tell her, you great prat!' He told himself. He was quite angry that he had let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He dragged his feet all the way to his four poster bed. He laid there awhile. He wasn't really tired. He suddenly got, what he thought, was a good idea. He'd been really curious about what girls did after the the boys were all asleep. He got out of his bed and "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak. He slipped it quietly over him. He silently crept downstairs into the common room. He heard someone rustling around in the room. He glanced cautiously around. It was Lavender. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She crept down to her dormitory quietly. Ron followed her. She held the door open slightly. Ron had about five seconds to get inside. He did without any problems. The girls (including Hermione) were sitting in a circle on the floor.  
  
"What kept you?" Hermione asked in a girly voice. Lavender shrugged.  
  
"Did you go talk to your boyfriend?" Parvati said, giggling like mad. Lavender turned a dark shape of red. 'Ooh. This is getting interesting.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
"For the last time, I don't like Seamus!" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever you say." Hermione said giggling. Ron had never seen Hermione act this way before. Did she not feel comfortable being herself around him?  
  
"Time for truth or dare." Padma spoke up. Ron poked his head up quietly. He watched on nervously. Truth or dare? Was Hermione going to say something bad about him.  
  
"Lavender, truth or dare?" Hermione said.  
  
"Dare." She said, knowing she would be confronted about Seamus.  
  
"I dare you to tell Seamus that you like him tomorrow during breakfast." Hermione said. Lavender looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Fine girlie. Truth or dare?" Levender retorted to Hermione.  
  
"Truth." Hermione said, knowing she had nothing to hide. 'But what about that one thing?' She thought.   
  
"Who is your latest crush?" Lavender asked. Ron stared on. He couldn't wait to hear this blokes name. Ron would beat the stuffing out of him! What if it was Harry. Hermione mumbled something. He began listening again. He couldn't believe he missed it!  
  
"What was that?" Parvati asked.  
  
"This has to stay inside of this circle. It can't go anywhere else alright?" Hermione said, speaking loudly and clearly. She turned a scarlet color.  
  
"It's Ron." She said. All the other girls looked shocked. Except one.  
  
"I knew it!" Ginny said. Hermione looked wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah...welll... You have a thing for Harry!" Hermione retorted. Ginny blushed rapidly.  
  
"I'd say enough of this game. All it does is makes people really embarrased." Hermione said, looking down at her fingers. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione fancied him? How could he be so blind when it was so obvious. He was angry at her for not telling him. But he didn't realize that he was doing the same thing to her. He suddenly looked frightened. How was he going to get out of there?! If he went out, the'd know he was there! Luckily, Lavender had to take the popcorn bowl back out to the GreatHall where she'd gotten it from. He slowly tip-toed out and back to his room. He folded Harry's cloak and neatly put it back in his trunk. He fell into a dreamless sleep because of his anger. He woke up the next morning later then he normally did. Hermione noticed this at breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He said with a grimace. She gave him a look, but sat down next to him. Nothing was said at all between them for a while. Ron was focused on his food although he wasn't eating it.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked, a concerned tone taking her voice over.  
  
"Will you just sod off?!" Ron snapped. Hermione looked quite hurt. She picked up her food and carried it over to the table where the girls she had been with the previous night sat. Harry looked confused.  
  
"I'm not trying to get involved or anything, but usually when you and Hermione fight, which you haven't been doing lately, you have a reason." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I have a reason." He said gruffly. He was still sorry at what he had just said to her.   
  
"What is that exactly?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going to come right out with it. I borrowed your invisibility cloak last night. I snuck into the girls dormitories to see if I could find out anything about Hermione.  
  
They were playing truth or dare and she picked truth. Lavender asked her who she had a crush on and she said me!" Ron said in one breath.  
  
"Well of course. Isn't it obvious?(No pun intended) I mean, she's like you for a long time. It was quite evident. I thought you knew." Harry said.  
  
"Well I didn't. And what ticks me off is that she didn't tell me to my face!" Ron said, as if it were an outrage.  
  
"You didn't tell her you liked her either." Harry said. Ron was suddenly feeling really guilty. He glanced over at Hermione. She had silent tears falling out of her eyes. She caught him staring and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran after her. She was sitting at the bottom of the staircase with her head in her hands. She was sobbing.  
  
"Hermione. Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She said through the tears. He went over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's your problem?!" She yelled at him. He looked a bit disheveled.   
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just, I've had a rough night." He said.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to take it out on me!" She said getting up. Her arms were crossed. He followed her. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Your really beautiful." Ron blurted. That caught Hermione off guard.  
  
"Uhh thanks." She said, still not smiling. He decided not to tell her about the whole sneaking-into-the-girls-room thing. He knew she would never speak to him again. All he knew was that he loved her. 'Wow. I actually admitted to myself.'  
  
"I really wanted to tell you something last night." Hermione said.  
  
"What a coincidence." Ron said. She smiled menacingly at him.   
  
"I mean, Harry was there and I couldn't. But, I would've like to have finally gotten it out in the open." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"You don't have to say it. I already know." Ron said.  
  
"How did you know that Ginny liked Harry?" Hermione said, looking surprisingly at him. Ron was really disappointed, but couldn't blow his cover.  
  
"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Ron said, trying not to sound suspicious.  
  
"I suppose. But, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer. Hermione, I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Really?" She said breathlessly. Ron nodded. Hermione suddenly didn't seem surprised anymore.   
  
"What a coincidence." She said sheepishly. He leaned down to her and their lips connected. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. He held her around her waist.  
  
"Something really weird happened last night. I thought someone else besides me and the girls was in our room last night. I couldn't put my finger on it though." She said, her brow furrowed in confusion. They walked back into the Great Hall. His arm was around her waist.  
  
"I wouldn't think anything of it." He said. He wiped a bead of sweat off of his face when she wasn't looking. He decided to keep that night between himself and Harry. No one else had to know. It was a secret.  
  
A/N: That had some funny moments lol. It was pretty sweet near the end. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
